Shared Kiss
by NintendoGal55
Summary: A compilation of scenes from the game "Oogie's Revenge" in which Jack and Sally could have shared a kiss. Slight "What If?" factors.


**So, you all saw my whining about the lack of kissing scenes in the game ****spinoff **_**Oogie's Revenge**_** by now, in the bloopy portions of my silly parody fic "Parodying" by now.**

**Now okay, I'm not saying that there HAD to be. And I'm also not saying they had to make out like crazy (though that would be awesome xD) or anything like that, but there were just a few moments in the game that just seemed perfect for sharing a kiss.**

**The movie, I can somewhat understand. But the game takes place a YEAR LATER after the film's events! Jack and Sally are together now! A majority of the game took place on **_**Christmas**_**, their ANNIVERSARY! HELLO?**

**XD Okay, okay, I'm just ranting. The point is, some scenes would've been even more awesome with a kiss. And I don't mean EVERY SINGLE scene that they're in together, just a few.**

**So this one-shot here is just a brief novelization of those scenes, and what could've happened if they shared a kiss. So the dialogue will be the same, I assure you. Okay, one of them is a near-kiss, but the thought is what counts!**

**Enjoy! And please, don't take this seriously. This is all OPINION-BASED.**

**Characters belong to Tim Burton**

**Game belongs to Capcom**

* * *

><p>~<strong>Reuniting with Sally in the Underground Burial Chamber<strong>~

Jack stepped into the room, which to his relief was the Underground Burial Chamber, which was where the Hanging Tree had said Sally would be. As he took a brief look around, his gaze then fell to someone standing in front of the crypt. The window on the wall behind them seemed to glow with a bright light, offering a better look at who was there. Standing there, slightly sideways, hands clasped regally, was none other than Sally, his beloved.

"Sally!" Jack exclaimed with a happy smile, relieved to have finally found her.

Hearing her name, Sally turned to face him completely. She had been lost in her thoughts, worries, but overall her soft daydreams. When Jack had called her name just now, she was indeed taken aback and it took her a few moments to comprehend what was happening as she came back to the real world. Now she knew all the more that Jack was there, he did come back! He finally came back!

"Jack!" She finally said, just so overjoyed, holding her hands to her chest as she tried to contain her utmost happiness, relief, and the love she felt.

Wasting no time, the two ran toward each other to meet in the middle of the chamber, simply just overjoyed.

Unsurprisingly, they missed each other very much when Jack was gone. Jack most especially couldn't help but feel worse about what he'd one. Not only did his leaving cause Oogie Boogie to take over the town, which in itself was terrible and HAD to be stopped, what made it even worse was that Sally, the most important person to him, had to be dragged into it, too. She must have been sitting here, or in her room, all alone and scared, waiting for him to come back and do something about all this trouble. Not only was she lonely at first, but then came Oogie Boogie's tyrannical invasion of the town, which surely must have worried her very much.

The moment they reached each other, Sally instinctively raised her hands for Jack to take, which he immediately did, neither of them taking their eyes off each other for a second.

"Sally..." Was all Jack could say to express his relief, how much he missed her, and was glad to see her. There was just something to behold when you saw the one you love after a moment like this, not only missing them while you're gone, but then worrying about them when a disaster was soon to follow.

Much like him, Sally was feeling that way as well. She just had no words to express herself at the moment. She was just glad he was back, and that he had found her, and was going to set things right in the town. "Jack..." She managed sweetly, and couldn't help but lean up toward him.

Seeing her intention, Jack just smiled bashfully but happily, and decided to indulge in giving her a kiss. He could never deny his lady love of some affection! So he leaned slowly down toward her-

But a sound was heard up above them, with some dust falling from the ceiling. They both looked up, coming to see a spiral of bright orange colours looming up above in the shadowed darkness of the ceiling. Before they had any time to react, a string shot down, revealed to be a web, and tied all around Sally like a rope, effectively binding her. It then pulled her up off the floor, with her screaming in fright.

"What's this?.!" Jack exclaimed, for lack of anything better to say. He got his answer when the creature dropped down, revealing to be a giant spider. Immediately, he knew this had to be Oogie's doing.

XXX

After defeating the giant spider, which really felt easier than it had looked, Jack immediately remembered that Sally was still hanging from up above, and rushed to stand below her, finding a way to get her down.

"Sally!"

Right then, much to his surprise, the webbing that had bound her then suddenly disappeared like magic, and rather than falling right down against gravity, Sally actually _floated_ back down. Amazed, Jack held his arms out to catch her, and she floated down so slowly, and gracefully into his waiting arms.

"Jack..." Sally murmured with gratitude and adoration, clasping her hands at her chest. She then shyly leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the mouth, as thanks for rescuing her, and also because she missed him so much.

Jack's eye sockets went as wide as they could at her sudden gesture of affection, and he had to tighten his hold on her quite a bit so that he wouldn't drop her. After she pulled away, he smiled goofily and then gently set her down as sparkling dust materialized from the dark shadows above, and then formed into the Valentine's Day Holiday door! A very interesting coincidence, all things considered.

* * *

><p>~<strong>Spiral Hill<strong>~

The real Oogie Boogie was in Christmas Town, Jack knew what he had to do. He had to go through the Hinterlands and find the trees that held the Holiday Doors, and replace them where they belonged. His first objective of this had been to activate Spiral Hill's ability to curl out into a path so he could get down below toward the forest.

Now with that done, Jack was making his way toward the hill, set to go along. But what he didn't expect, yet he somehow should have, he caught the sight of Sally standing there. The bright glare of the moon caught her just so much, it was almost hard to see her from certain angles...and yet, only enhanced her beauty. For a moment, Jack was taken aback at seeing her there. It was this very night, this very evening just a year ago, that he had found her there, alone in the snow on the hill. And he had gently sang out his affections for her, to which she reciprocated, much to his delight. The night they came together...

Shaking those memories off, Jack returned to the matter at hand. He had been looking for her, anyway, since he didn't see her around town, or with the Hanging Tree.

"Sally, you shouldn't be here! It's dangerous." Jack told her in worry.

Sally slowly turned toward him before answering. "I had to warn you... Oogie's headed for the Hinterlands. I have a bad feeling more trouble is waiting for you down this path..."

At this, Jack felt as his bones were shattering from heartbreak, and yet, melting with happiness. Sally had come out here, all this way, when it was clearly dangerous for her to do so, all to warn him and tell him where Oogie was heading. She had done that, all just to make sure he was all right. Sally really did so much just to help him...because she cared about him. She was so sweet. How the little things she did, like giving him a basket of goodies just to say she cared was even enough to make him smile, and then the great things such as risking her own life just to help him. It was a moment like this that helped Jack realize, one year ago today, that he loved her for that...

Jack smiled. He really was lucky to have Sally. Not only was she just the sweetest girl he'd ever met, and very beautiful, but she did so much. All just to show she cared, because she wanted to. He _loved her so much_...

And that was when an idea came to him. Very reminiscent of his actions from a year ago today, he decided to show her just how much he appreciated her efforts, and to reassure her that everything was all right.

Slowly, he ascended Spiral Hill, singing to her sweetly.

"_You give me strength  
>You show you care<br>I cannot fail with you so near..._"

Sally turned around, just as he'd hoped, and was her smile just said everything about how moved and touched she was.

Jack continued ascending toward his beloved, still singing to her.

"_I know I'd be lost without you..._"

And that much was very true. Without her, he wouldn't be where he was today. That much was certain. If not for her help, both last year and even right now in this mission to stop Oogie and save Halloween Town, he didn't know what he would do.

Sally then sang along with him, so sweetly. Oh, how her sweet voice entranced him every time!

"_We'll stand together  
>Now and forever...<em>" They both sang together, and Jack neared her closer and closer up the hill.

"_And I'll tell you  
>This very troubled night...<em>"

Much like before, Jack held his hands out to her, with Sally in turn holding out her own so he could take them.

"_That we will set things right..._" The two finished, now just gazing at each other as they held each other's hands.

Lowering their hands and letting go, Jack and Sally came closer together, and before long were sharing an embrace. Whispering sweet things into her ear, Jack then leaned in to kiss her sweetly, which Sally immediately reciprocated. They lingered for a few moments, and then parted, unable to stop smiling. Feeling so happy, and so touched, Sally brought a hand to her chest and looked away shyly. A touch of pride coursed through Jack, feeling just so glad he made her feel better now.

"It's okay, Sally." Jack gently patted her on the back in comfort. "Nothing's going to stop me from returning Halloween Town the how it was before."

Sally smiled at him, and then watched him go as he hurried down Spiral Hill as it curled its tail downward to create a path for him to take down to the Hinterlands.

"You can do it, Jack..." She said softly, though he couldn't hear her now.

* * *

><p>~<strong>After saving Santa<strong>~

"Whew! That was close!" Santa said as he shook himself off from the awful trauma of earlier. As he looked up to see who had been the one to save him, he immediately recoiled as a suspicious frown came to his round face. "What? You again?.!"

"Sandy..." Jack began, unsure of how to explain himself. He could understand that Santa was none too pleased with him right now, all things considered. "I-It's not...well, you see...I'm _truly_-"

"AAARGH!" Came the frustrated yell of Oogie Boogie from nearby, where he perched upon Santa's sleigh. "Can't anyone PERISH around here!.?"

Angered, Jack turned his attention to the dreaded being he had been chasing. "Oogie! Give back that sleigh!" First Halloween Town, then the other Holiday Worlds, and now, the most precious one of all, Christmas Town? He had gone WAY too far.

A very worried Santa brought Jack's attention back to him, forgetting of Oogie for a second.

"Without that sleigh, I can't deliver any presents! An entire year of preparations will be lost." Santa lamented.

"But good children all around the world are waiting for Santa..." Said one of the elves standing near them.

Even Jack was at loss for what to do. Now that Oogie Boogie had Santa's sleigh, not only would that prevent Santa from delivering gifts this evening, but it would also prevent him from chasing after the dreaded monster. What could they possibly do now?

And then, a strange sound met their ears. A jingling. Reminiscent of the jingle bells on Santa's sleigh, but they weren't coming from his sleigh. Jack followed the sound, and could then see something flying at them from the sky! Squinting, Jack could see that it was...much to his surprise, a coffin sleigh, being led by skeletal reindeer! But where did that come from? It had been destroyed when the cannons struck him last year! Barely any of it had remained intact at all! Someone had to have rebuilt it, then? But who?

And moreover, who was even flying it?

As the coffin sleigh drew closer, Jack was taken aback when he saw that the rider was Sally. Sally!

"Sally!" Jack exclaimed. She was flying the sleigh! She had brought the sleigh over for them to use! Once more, he couldn't help but feel so taken aback by how much she would do to help... She really was too much.

"Jack! We have our own sleigh!" Sally called to him as she guided the sleigh to land on the snowy ground.

Positively relieved and elated, Jack hurried over to her as she landed the sleigh, bringing it to a stop and climbing out. "Good thinking, Sally! Now we can chase after Oogie! Come on, Sandy. Let's go get him!"

Santa nodded and put his hat on before he hurried over to the coffin sleigh. Sally smiled, turning back to Jack.

"Jack, the Mayor returned all the Holiday Leaders back to their worlds."

Relieved, Jack grinned all the more, glad to know that at least one part of this dangerous mission was completed. "That's great news, Sally. Thanks! Now all that's left to take care of is Oogie!"

"Baaah!" Oogie Boogie suddenly yelled, cutting them off yet again. "Not that rag-doll again!" Before anyone could react, he suddenly then flew away with Santa's sleigh.

Jack frowned a bit then, and grew more worried. "If we don't hurry, then Christmas will be ruined!"

An elf then waddled over to them, catching their attention. "Sir, I slipped the Halloween present you gave me into Santa's sleigh! It should activate while Oogie's flying, scaring the daylights out of him and the reindeer!"

"Thanks!" Jack thanked the elf, looking all the more relieved. He turned to Sally once more, and whispered a soft thank-you to her before giving her a quick but sweet kiss. "Now let's get him!" He hurried to join Santa in the coffin sleigh.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's about it! I think that's all of the potential scenes. ...Did I miss any? I hope not!<strong>

**If I missed any, PLEASE tell me, and I'll make another chapter for it. :D Thanks!**


End file.
